


A Sorrowful Dragon, a Lonely Ghost, and a Fallen King

by random_chaotic_cat



Series: Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Big sads, Forced Incest, Gen, Kidnapping, Like, M/M, Poor Hop, Reincarnation, Sadness, Sibling Incest, Starvation, This is Bad, Yandere Dande | Leon, everyone dies, i'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Every region has its stories, its myths and legends. Urban tales and passed down fables. Galar is no different, though its story is more tragic than most, because it's based in truth. The story of the Slumbering Weald begins in ancient times, with the Darkest Day and two Champions, as everyone knows. What most other regions don't know, is that the story continues. The Battle of Eternity, fought by the heroes of Hope, Victory, and Glory, doesn't end with just their fight against the rampaging Dragon of Eternity, or even with their struggles against the False Descendants. It continues long after, when Hope dies at the hands of his brother, the Mad King and a Dragon vows to remain with him through all time. Their tragic tale goes on for more than 800 years.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Discord Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Sorrowful Dragon, a Lonely Ghost, and a Fallen King

Every region has its stories, its myths and legends. Urban tales and passed down fables. Galar is no different, though its story is more tragic than most, because it's based in truth. The story of the Slumbering Weald begins in ancient times, with the Darkest Day and two Champions, as everyone knows. What most other regions don't know, is that the story continues. The Battle of Eternity, faught by the heroes of Hope, Victory, and Glory, doesn't end with just their fight against the rampaging Dragon of Eternity, or even with their struggles against the False Descendants. It continues long after, when Hope dies at the hands of his brother, the Mad King and a Dragon vows to remain with him through all time. Their tragic tale goes on for more than 500 years.

The tale goes that when Hope had gone home after the Descendants Incident, he had decided to retire from being a warrior, instead choosing a life of study. Those that knew Hope were happy for him, and even those that only knew of him were glad. Their Heroes deserved lives that they chose, lives where they could be happy.

Hope's brother, the previous King, invited him to assist with his new project. When the King lost his title to Glory, he had tried to find ways to better their whole region, and his answer was a way to make everyone stronger, give the people a place to train and test their skills. Hope... Hope was happy for his brother, he truly was, but he did not want to fight anymore. He wanted to study, to learn, and he thought his brother understood. 

He would regret not realizing how discontent the Fallen King truly was.

* * *

Sometimes, when Leon was out and Hop was left alone, dressed in fine clothes yet unable to move from the ornate chair his brother had him chained to, Hop would wonder how things had ended up this way. Some days he thought maybe someone had used a Pokemon to mess with Leon's mind, but most times he knew. He had brought this on himself, but not being how he was meant to be. It was his own fault, for trying to carve out a place for himself, outside of Leon's shadow. When Hop had decided to become a professor instead of the futility of trying to be like his brother, he had thought Leon was proud of him for finding his own path. Leon had said so himself, afterall. Hop had been so happy, and even happier to find just how much he liked the work, the studying, the learning. He found he wasn't even afraid of Eternatus after spending weeks up at Hammerlocke castle studying the remains of the egg and the residual energies above the stadium. Though, Hop would blush a bit thinking about it, that might have more to do with the way a certain gym leader would assist him and answer all his questions about dragons.

Sometimes he heard Rai's voice, soft and concerned, attempting to console Leon, who was oh so tragically inconsolable over the disappearance of his baby brother, his precious Hoppip. Hop felt disgusted, whenever he was lucid enough to comprehend what was happening. How could Leon lead Rai on like that?! Raihan was such a good man, a caring man. He deserved better than to have Leon trick him and lead him on and-

Oh. Oh those were new noises. Hop felt something shatter as he heard low, breathless moans echoing in the rooms above him. Raihan and Leon were... They were fucking while Hop was chained to a chair, unable to move or speak, because on top of being chained Leon had an IV drip with a paralytic insteretd into his arm. Hop felt tears start falling from his eyes, a bit shocked he was actually able to cry seeing as Leon hadn't fed him yet that day. It hurt to hear them. His brother, the monster, ensnaring a sweet dragon into his delusions. Years later, Hop would realize that the moment he gave up on being saved, was when he heard Raihan call out Leon's name in ecstasy.

Hop didn't know how much time had passed since Leon locked him up, but he often thought of his pokemon, his friends. His mother. Did they think he just ran off? Were they still looking for him? Had anyone realized that the last person he had been to see was Leon? Did they ever consider him a suspect? 

Probably not, Hop knew, because Leon was the former Champion, their hero, their King. And he still did so much for them now, as chairman. Hop was going to spend the rest of his days here, in this gilded cage Leon had built for him. 

Hop's eyes flicked to the door as he heard the lock clinking. If he could move, he'd probably be trembling. What did Leon want now? 

"Hey baby boy." Leon's voice was sweet, loving even. It made Hops stomach roll, wanting to recoil as his brother cupped his cheek. "I missed you so much, I'm sorry I've been busy. Had some things to take care of."

 _Things like fucking Raihan?_ Hop wanted to smark back, but weak as he was he couldn't even manage to roll his eyes. He watched Leon smile, leaning in close to kiss Hop's lips softly. Hop closed his eyes, inhaling slowly through his nose… Leon smelled like sex and Rai's cologne, an earthy thing that reminded Hop of camping and roasting marshmallows. It made him want to cry again, but he simply couldn't find the strength.

"But now I get to spend time with my sweet little doll." Leon giggled, his eyes bright and giddy like some sort of deranged child as he unchained Hop and lifted him from his chair, "Bathtime, my darling."

The most Hop could do in response was to close his eyes, a small whimper escaping him. He hated when Leon would bathe him, touching him everywhere, forcing orgasms through Hop's weak body. Leon took the whimper as some kind of sign of embarrassment instead of disgust, kissing Hop's forehead, "There there my darling, nothing we haven't done before, right? No need to be bashful."

Hop squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, forcing his mind elsewhere as Leon's disgusting hands trailed all over his body. He thought up equations, scientific theories, anything and everything boring and clinical that he could. He didn't want to feel what was happening to him, what his one beloved brother was doing to him.

* * *

Hop couldn't tell if it had been weeks, or months, maybe even a year since Leon had kidnapped him, but his hair was longer now, just past his shoulders, enough to tickle and be a giant pain for Leon to wash. The older man grumbled quietly about it, but cooed at how lovely it was, how beautiful Hop looked. Like a pretty little doll.

Just as Leon was pulling him from the tub, gently patting Hop dry and getting ready to lay the boy on their bed, Leon got a call from the Tower. Something about a trainer not being able to control their pokemon. Leon growled and inserted the IV back into Hops arm.

"Sorry baby doll, I have to leave again. I'll be back as soon as I can, my darling." Leon gave his sweet boy a kiss, giggling softly at the whimper Hop gave, "I know, I know. I'll miss you too and I promise to make you feel so good when I get back. Love you, my darling."

It was all Hop could do to wait for Leon to leave before letting his tears fall again, small whimpers and sobs escaping his throat. As much as he hated having Leon anyone near him, he was so hungry, he couldn't remember the last time Leon fed him. Eating was the only time Leon allowed Hop a bit of movement, so long as he didn't try to hurt Leon... The first time Leon had let too much of the drugs leave his system, allowing Hop the time to smash a glass plate across Leon's face.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had enough strength for it to do more than give Leon a bad bruise. Leon had learned that Hop had to be mostly restrained when being fed, the dosage of the paralytic just low enough for Hop to be able to open his mouth and swallow.

* * *

Hop's eyes snapped open, darting around for the source of whatever had woken him. He didn't know how long he was asleep, there were no clocks in his prison of a room, but he assumed it'd been at least half a day by the state of his IV drip. Each bag lasts around 12 hours, that time slowly elongating as his weight drops and drops and drops and drops. 

What had he been thinking about? He didn't know. It didn't quite matter, not with the sounds of Leon stomping around above him. An angry Leon was always more frightening than a calm one, an angry Leon would hurt and rape and take and take and take from Hop's body whatever he wanted, no care for any kind of prep work or consideration. A calm Leon would mimic gentleness, mimic love. An angry Leon gave no care to Hop's fragile state, and would leave the second he was done. No food, no water. So long as the IV was full he would take as he pleased and then leave, sometimes for days, or what Hop thought was days, before coming back. Calm Leon would see the marks and bruises on Hop's body, the dried blood and cum and filth, and weep for hours. Blubbering apologies and he cleaned and bandaged his 'sweet little doll', spouting worthless promises of controlling his temper next time.

Next time, always next time always lies and lies and lies. Hop closed his eyes as the stomping came closer, inwardly flinching when the door slammed open. 

"That fucking _bitch_ wants to hold some kind of- Of _funeral_ for you darling! Saying that you were probably dead and would never come home!" Leon snarled, his voice coming ever closer to Hop, "I know she doesn't know you're alive, but she wanted the grave to be- to be just some little _headstone_ in Potswick, where her fucking parents are buried-!"

Hop's eyes snapped open in alarm, shooting to Leon in horror. Had... Gran and Gramps... Without Hop knowing...? Without... Without saying goodbye...? He couldn't- He couldn't even remember what the last thing he'd said to them had been! They were gone?

Hop didn't have the energy or ability to cry, but somehow he found the strength to open his dry, cracked lips enough to let out a horrified whimper. Leon paid him no mind, still ranting about their mother, their kind and loving mother, being some kind of moronic bitch. 

It hurt. It hurt more that the rape and the realization that Leon was so fucked up, more than when their Purrloin had passed away a few months before Hop's kidnapping. Knowing that not only were their grandparents gone, but Leon just... Leon didn't care, not about them or their mother or... Or anything but battling and Hop, in the worst of ways.

More whimpers and choked whines escaped Hop as he closed his eyes, feeling wetness not his cheeks. He could cry after all, who would have known? He knew if he wasn't drugged out of his mind he'd be full on sobbing.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Gran, Gramps, that I wasn't there. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry._ Hop prayed silently, the chant looping in his head as Leon moved over him and shoved his cock into Hops ass, not bothering with much lube as he worked out his aggression. Hop's tears and whimpers went unnoticed as his thoughts continued to spiral, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_.

* * *

The next time Hop woke up was to Leon shaking him, tears running down his face and those fake apologies falling from the man's lips. Hop couldn't care anymore, he just wanted to sleep. Maybe if he slept long enough then someone would find him and he could go home. He made a small noise as Leon wrapped him in a crushing embrace, the kind that used to be such a comfort but now just caused bruises and revulsion. Hop hated being in Leon's arms like this, a mockery of the bond that lay shattered between them.

Leon muttered something about the first snowfall as he started cleaning up the filth from Hop's body, something about letting Hop out onto the balcony to see it. Hop felt himself frown, and his brows furrow as much as they could given his paralyzed state. 

First snowfall? But it's only the beginning of autumn... Or at least, that's what Hop had thought. The day Hop had been drugged and put in this damn room had been sometime in late February, it couldn't have already been winter...Could it? 

Hop felt himself start to panic as he tried to take mental stock of himself. Yes his hair was much longer, but not to the point that it would be if a year had passed unless... Unless he wasn't growing anymore, which was possible as he rarely ate but then his body would be going into starvation mode and- And Leon couldn't be neglecting him that much, could he? Hop didn't feel hungry, so he had to have eaten sometime within the past few days but.. He didn't remember it, or the eventual changing that would happen when he was forced to defecate. How he wished he could look in a mirror or just... Just walk around this damn room. If Hop had really been stuck in this bed and that damn chair so long, then his muscles had probably long atrophied by now....

He was scared. Hop was suddenly more terrified than he had been when he first woke up locked away in a strange room, unable to move. He knew how starvation worked, how his organs would start shutting down until his body just couldn't take it anymore and gave out. Hop was going to die. He was going to die, and the only person to ever know would be Leon... Would Leon leave his body somewhere for someone to find, or would he be buried in some unmarked grave that only his brother would visit? Hop wanted to scream, scream and sob and tear at his hair. He didn't want this, he didn't want to die like this!

* * *

Hop was chained to his chair when he had his first hallucination. He knew it wasn't real, their Purrloin was long dead and nothing could get in or out of this room without Leon bringing it in. As much as Hop yearned for company, Leon would never let a pokemon near him. Many would be intelligent enough to realize that the situation Hop was in was fucked up, maybe try and help him escape. 

So when Hop's gaze fell to his lap, to see purple fur and golden eyes peering up at him, loud purrs echoing off the walls, he once more felt like wanting to sob. Not only because this was another sign of his inevitable death, but because he was so lonely, and would die lonely. No one would know he died, no one would mourn his actual death... His only comfort was how an illusion of his childhood pet nuzzled at his chest, even though he couldn't feel it. Hop couldn't help the internal smile if brought. He missed his fuzzy friend…

The thought brought his pokemon to mind. His Dubwool, Zacian, his _team_. Where were they? Did Leon have them? Were they in boxes, left to be without their trainer for the rest of their lives...? 

Hop's brief joy drained away as his wretched sorrow returned, the image of his Purrloin hopping from his lap and trotting away, turning back to him and meowing in what sounded like a question.

 _'Come with me, wont you?'_ The pokemon seemed to say.

 _I can't._ Hop thought, his gaze pained and he gave a vain struggle against his bonds, knowing he couldn't move, _Please don't go._

 _'I can't stay. I don't belong here. Come with me.'_ The Purrloin's tail lashed with mild irritation. Hop could only close his eyes as tears began to fall.

 _I can't. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me alone._ Hop thought, opening his eyes to an empty room. He felt his tears increase, whimpers escaping his throat. This was horrible. He hated this, this loneliness. He would rather die than continue on like this.

He didn't know how long it had been since he realized he would die soon, but suddenly, Hop didn't care anymore. He wanted this to end. He wanted everything to stop, the pain, the rape, but most of all this wretched loneliness... He wanted his grandparents and his Purrloin back, he wanted Dubwool and Zacian and Corviknight and Rillaboom, Victor Gloria, his mum... Raihan... Anyone... 

_Please,_ Hop closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him again, _Someone talk to me..._

* * *

After that, the visions and sounds started coming almost everyday. Ranging from his grandparents coming to see him, to sounds of people laughing and telling him he deserved this. Hop preferred the laughter and taunting over the sweet lies of someone come to talk to or rescue him, those hurt so badly it felt like his heart was shattering all over again. The worst by far, were the ones with Raihan.

The visions would always be similar, the dragon barging in and falling to his knees as he saw Hop's fragile state. Rai would apologize as he carefully unlocked the chains, tears in his eyes as he unhooked the IV and pulled Hop into his arms. He would apologize, say he suspected Leon all along, that anything Hop had heard was him trying to get that insane bastard to let his guard down so Raihan could search the place.

They'd always end, either before Rai could carry Hop out the door... Or with Leon arriving, a crazed look on his face. Raihan's back would be turned to the door, and Hop would be unable to warn him as Leon plunged a knife into the dragon's spine. Sometimes he wouldn't outright kill Hop's savior, he'd savor torturing the person who tried to take away his 'precious doll', and only then would Hop gain the strength to scream.

Hop would come back to himself, heart pounding and eyes filled with tears, his breathing harsh and panicked. He hated those damned hallucinations, the pain they gave him was worse than anything Leon had put him through. He started praying, silently as everything else he did, that he would die soon. He was so, so tired... He just wanted this torment to end. He wanted to sleep, and never have to come back to this cage again.

* * *

Hop doesn't know what day it is, what year, what the weather is, not even the time. All that he knows is that he hasn't seen Leon in what feels like weeks but is most likely days, and he is so, so tired. He has another hallucination of his grandparents, his Purrloin, all asking him to go with them. The place they want him to go is warm, it's safe and they swear that Hop will never have to see Leon again.

Hop once more declines, and closes his eyes, waiting for them to go away. He's in so much pain today, his chest feels tight, his breathing is weird and shallow, and he doesn't think he can feel his left hand, his whole left arm is numb and... He's so, so tired.

* * *

The next time Hop wakes up, he's in his bed, curled up on his side and the room smells horrible. Had Leon not come to bathe him recently? He doesn't know, but as he looks around, Hop realizes that someone is sitting in his chair. Their hair is long and greasy, sitting somewhere in the middle of their back, and their wearing one of those frilly dresses Leon likes to put him in that are all itchy and uncomfortable. Hop wishes he could ask who they are, to get up and see what poor soul Leon has brought here, but he doesn't even try. It's pointless as he's probably chained to the bed and still has that damn paralytic coursing through his veins and-

"My darling, I'm home!" Hop rolls his eyes as he hears Leon's cheerful call, listening to the many locks click as his kidnapper works on opening the door. Well maybe he'll get an answer at least.

"I've missed you so much my little doll, I'm sorry for being gone so long." Leon looks as put together as he always does, that damned high class outfit hugging him in ways that probably had men and women all over Galar drooling. Hop closes his eyes and waits, waits for the touches or kisses or whatever Leon is going to do to him today. 

"My sweet doll, you look so gorgeous in that dress." Leon coos, and Hop grits his teeth, waiting.

His brow creases when he feels nothing, cracking an eye open to see what's going on. He blinks a few times when he sees that Leon is kneeling in front of the person in the chair, kissing their skeletal hand and holding it to his cheek. Their nails are yellowed but finely trimmed, like Hop's own, Leon apparently had a fear of Hop clawing his eyes out if he got the chance.

"My sweet Hoppip, you must be tired of your throne, shall we get you a bath and lie down?" Leon smiles, cupping the person's cheek much like he does to Hop when he's feeling like being gentle with his captive.

Hop is so confused, why is Leon addressing that other person like it's him? He's on the bed, where Leon had to have placed him. Hop scoffs internally, thinking that Leon's finally lost it. He watches as Leon unlocks the chains around the person's limbs, lifting them like a bride into his arms.

It's only when he turns to take them to the bathroom that Hop can finally get a look at the face of the poor soul trapped there with him. Their head is tucked against Leon for a moment, but when his brother shifts his hold their head lolls to the side and-

Hop sees his own eyes staring back at him, clouded and sightless. **Dead**

Hop watched, eyes wide and mouth open in horror as Leon carried his- His body into the bathroom to be washed. No, no this was a dream. A horrible, gods awful nightmare or hallucination and soon he would wake up, and be trapped in his chair or the bed as always and-

"It's no dream, little human." A voice rings out in Hop's head, and he desperately looks around for it. He finds nothing, no person in the room with him, no illusion conjured by his mind. Just another auditory-

"I am Arceus." A form appeared before him, an image he had only seen in books, "Why have you not crossed? Why do you deny yourself entry to my realm? Speak. You are bound by nothing anymore."

"Am... Am I truly dead?" Hop's voice cracked, from emotion not disuse. He noticed now, that he didn't feel tired or hurt. He felt... light, weightless and… free. Gone was the pain, the hunger, the aches that had plagued him the past months. His mind was still in tatters, he could feel the frayed edges of his sanity lashing against his consciousness, his clarity. He looked down at himself, awed that his limbs were no longer skeletal or covered in one of those irritating dresses. Hip wanted to cry, he looked like he had all that time ago, in his favorite track pants and matching shirt he'd always loved, paired with the jacket Raihan had gifted him once he outgrew his old one. The Dubwool fur lining had no feeling where it sat against his skin, and the dark blue fabric no calming roughness when he found the courage to lift a hand to touch it.

"You no longer have a true form, child." Arceus rumbled, a sadness in his voice as he approached Hop, "You are no longer living."

Hop stared at Arceus, eyes wide and slowly filling with understanding. A myriad of emotions crossed his face; despair, anger, fear, regret... But it all faded. Replaced by something that tore at the Pokemon's heart.

Madness.

Hop started shaking, unable to shed tears that he knew would burn his eyes. He was dead, truly dead now. He was a fucking ghost all because- Because he had somehow driven Leon to this. It was his fault, just like Leon had always said.

His fault. His fault. **_HIS FAULT._ **

Hop smiled, something wild and crazed, and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, too far gone to notice when Arceus left, unable to watch this once pure hearted boy descend into this horrid creature of rage and insanity. 

Slowly, after what seemed to be hours, the laughter stopped. For the first time in nearly a year, Hop was able to do something he'd wanted to do since he first woke up in this prison.

Hop opened his mouth, and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, hehehe~ 
> 
> A big thanks to Hootax for giving me the idea and letting me run with it!!
> 
> As always you can follow me on Twitter  
> @aclockwork_cat 
> 
> I also have a Discord server that you can join, just shoot me a DM!


End file.
